Under the Setting Sun
by Butterfly Ichihara
Summary: Italy finds Canada sleeping underneath his favorite tree one summer evening and decides to enjoy his company. Warnings inside. Light fluff in the beginning chapter. M comes later.
1. Chapter 1

Soo...this is technically a crack pairing, but I love it so! Its soo cute! I am Italy and my girlfriend is Canada~ so anyways I got bored in World History one day and decided to write this semi-cute piece of semi-fluff. This is for you, **CanadianSpoon**! Happy 2 month anniversary to us!

**Warning:** shonen-ai (light boy x boy)

**Rating: T+**

**Names:** Veneciano/Veniciano/Feliciano- North Italy, Matthew/Mattie - Canada

The unusually cool breeze floated through the air, tousling loose hair, and ruffling through the bright green leaves. Feliciano loved this kind of weather, bright sun keeping him warm, while the breeze cooled his sun-warmed skin.

He walked down to his usual napping spot under a fully-grown weeping willow, his hands in his pockets. The air under the tree was a bit...colder than he expected. Feliciano looked up, a small smile on his lips, when he noticed a person sitting at the base of his favorite tree. He moved closer, very quietly, as to not to disturb whoever was there.

It was Matthew. Feliciano curiously walked closer to the resting figure.

"Matthew?" Feliciano kneeled next to his best friend, poking his arm gently.

"Who are you?" Canada's bear, Kumajiro asked.

"Me? I'm Italy." Feliciano reached out and scratched behind the bears' soft ears. The little white bear made a satisfied growl in his throat.

"Nnn...Fe-Feliciano?" Canada opened his eyes, and closed them quickly because of the sudden bright sun.

"Yup!" Feliciano smiled brightly at the mention of his name by his best friend.

"H-hi." Matthew blushed slightly and motioned for Feliciano to come closer. Feli snuggled into Canada's warm side, and Matthew wrapped an arm around his best friend.

A heavy sigh escaped Matthew's lips as Feliciano snuggled closer to him, hugging Kumajiro to keep them warm. Thoughts of what could be, if Feli loved him back, drifted through his head. Matthew leaned back into the grass, his red hoodie sweater protecting him from the cooling evening breeze.

The sun began to set, and its vibrant colors turned Feliciano's skin even more golden. A light blush adorned Feli's cheeks, and his lips were slightly open in his sleep. Feli's soft lips looked so kissable. Matthew shook his head clear of these forbidden images. He was a guy! And his best friend too, for Christ's sake! Things like this are not normally allowed, and therefore should not be possible for him.

Matthew sighed, and was ready to tell Feliciano how he felt. Feliciano awoke soon after, yawning and stretching out on his friend, only to stop when he heard Matthew give a little yelp.

"O-oh! I'm sorry Mattie! I'm sorry! Are you OK?" Feliciano jumped on top of Matthew, straddling his hips, and kissed him lightly on the cheek as an apology. "Mi dispache..." Feli's eyes watered with sorrow.

"A-ah! Feliciano..." Matthew's voice wavered, and he blushed as he gathered the courage to tell his best friend in the entire world a huge secret. Or more like a confession. "I...uh...need to tell you something..." Feliciano looked towards the sunset, the bright gold and pink colors catching and lighting his skin with a heavenly glow.

"Yeah Mattie?" Feliciano looked up through his eyelashes, the sun disappearing behind him more and more with each passing second.

"I-i..." Matthew squeezed his eyes closed in embarrassment. "I..." he opened his eyes a bit, enough to see Feliciano waiting patiently. Matthew leaned in, and kissed Feli lightly on the lips. He broke the kiss and looked into Feliciano's slightly confused eyes. "I love you, Feliciano." Matthew blushed and looked away. Feli's eyes widened in shock.

"Matthew..." Feliciano called out, and Matthew looked to him cautiously. Feli suddenly smiled. "I love you too, Mattie!" Feli wiggled on top of him, and kissed Mattie with passion. "Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo tanto!" he kissed Matthew once again, softer this time, and whispered into his ear. "Ti amo, Matteo, e spero che anche voi fate~"

Matthew blushed, and moaned gently as Feliciano's hot breath caressed his ear.

"I-i never thought..." Matthew paused to catch his breath, as Feli leaned down to listen to Mattie's heartbeat. "t-that you w-would-" he choked on his voice as tears began streaming down his cheeks. He cried into Feliciano's shoulder.

"That I would what, Matthew?" Feliciano patted his beloved friends' shoulder, and kissed his hair.

"Lo-love me..." Matthew whimpered out. Feli cradled Mattie's face in his hands, pulling his face gently up towards his own. Their eyes connected and Matthew's eyes closed. A tear escaping from his eyes as they kissed gently.

"Ti amo Matthew." Feliciano hugged him.

"I l-love you too Feliciano." Matthew hugged him back, and they laid in the grass for a while longer, watching the stars twinkle and sparkle above them.

How'd I do? There's gonna be a smut for the next chapter thing XD I can't not write smut if I have a perfectly good fluff that sets everything up. So, read and review please! It's much appreciated! I love you all who give me good reviews! I love you, **CanadianSpoon**! **The Second Side of Happiness**, this is for you too!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**A/N: **Yeah...so later in this longer chapter, there will be a mention of how Canada was winning the first part of the Stanley Cup that was Boston Bruins (America) vs. Vancouver Canucks (Canada)...in the beginning, Vancouver had a clear lead against Boston, but then Boston ended up winning game 7. So this took place around games 1-3.

**Warnings**: shonen-ai/Yaoi (medium boy x boy)

**Rating:** T+

**Names**: Veneciano/Veniciano/Feliciano/Feli- North Italy, Matthew/Mattie – Canada

"Ti amo Matthew." Feliciano hugged him.

"I l-love you too Feliciano." Matthew hugged him back, and they laid in the grass for a while longer, watching the stars twinkle and sparkle above them.

"When did it get dark?" Feliciano shuddered and snuggled closer into Matthew's warm embrace.

"Uhm...I'm not sure..." Matthew sighed and shivered slightly. "Maybe we should get going home?"

"Are you busy? I don't want you to walk all the way home alone..." Feli looked up at Matthew with his concerned amber eyes that sparkled slightly in the moonlight.

Matthew's heart skipped a beat. "N-no I'm not...I'm never busy...I'll let you spend the night if you want." he blushed slightly. Matthew never had anyone other than his brother over to spend the night.

"Wow! Really? Yeah! I'll spend the night!" Feliciano gasped and his face lit up in joy. Matthew stood up, picking Kumajiro up in his left hand, and pulled Italy up with his right hand.

"Andiamo!" Italy sprang up with Matthew's help, and kissed him on the cheek. Just over a cold hour filled with fast walking and small talk along with a short boat ride over the river, the couple finally crossed through America, and headed quickly towards Ottowa, Canada. Since Italy wasn't used to the cold, Canada had let Italy carry Kumajiro to keep him warm.

After another hour of walking, they had finally reached the front door of Matthews' two story home. When Mattie opened the door, warm air swirled around the two, smelling faintly of pancakes and maple syrup.

"Woooow! Ve~ Mattie, your house is amazing!" Italy snuggled into the bear's soft, white fur. A small grumble was heard from Italy's stomach.

"Are you hungry, Italy?" Canada giggled a bit.

"Ve~ si, Matteo!"

"What do you want to eat?"

"Hmm..." Italy thought as he sniffed the warm air. "Pancakes! Va bene, si?"

"Sure! It shouldn't take me very long at all." Canada responded, a small smile on his lips.

**"**Yay! Si gratze, il mio eroe Canadese!" Italy walked over to Matthew and stood up on his toes to gently kiss Matthew on his lips. Canada blushed, but pulled Italy into a deeper kiss. Kumajiro squirmed.

"Let me go please!" the little bear pawed gently at Italy's arm and huffed slightly. Italy set the fluffy bear on the ground, and it trotted upstairs, somewhere unbenounced to the couple.

"W-well I guess I should start making those pancakes." Matthew smiled and kissed Feli one more time on the lips. He walked to the kitchen, grabbing the necessary measuring supplies, the flour, baking powder, eggs, milk and a maple leaf shaped bottle of maple syrup.

Italy watched as Matthew measured and combined the ingredients together. He sprinkled a cinnamon-colored powder into the mix, along with half a spoon full of maple syrup. Italy noticed the joy and comfort that showed on Matthew's face. Italy was still chilly from their long walk from Europe, so he hopped up on the clean counter near the stove to warm up.

Earlier, Canada had put on a white apron with a single red maple leaf emblem on the top near his heart, to keep the mix from falling on his clean red hoodie. Feliciano wondered why he wore an apron, Matthew was so experienced with making the pancakes, that he didn't make a mess at all.

Feliciano admired his new lover. He was really happy! He had always wondered what kind of admiration he had towards his best friend. Now he knows that he LOVES Matthew. Feli dangled his feet from the counter, humming an Italian song.

A few minutes after Mattie had poured the batter into round disks, on the hot, flat pan, he flipped them over to cook on the other side. The side that was cooked was a beautiful golden brown color that almost matched Italy's skin tone.

Feli watched as Matthew walked around in the kitchen, reaching up into the cabinets to grab plates and cups, and down into a drawer to get two forks and knives. He set the plates down on the table, along with the forks and knives in the respective spots next to them.

"You can go sit down now if you want." Matthew smiled happily and helped his cute lover off of the kitchen counter.

"OK!" Feliciano smiled, and sauntered over to the chair across from Canada's. "Awww! These plates are so cute!" he giggled and felt the outline of where the little red maple leaves adorned the outer rim of the glazed porcelain plate.

"What kind of syrup do you want? How many pancakes? Do you want butter? How about something to drink?" Matthew smiled and shot off questions like they were rockets.

"Uhh...maple! Err...hmm..." Feli thought, feeling more hungry and slightly pressured by the sudden onslaught of questions. "Three! Yeah, butter sounds bene! Do you have milk to drink?"

"OK. Yeah. The milk is 2%." Matthew explained. The smooth, white liquid poured from the plastic container, into the clear, smooth glass. Matthew gave Feli the cold cup, and plopped the steaming pancakes onto his plate.

"Yay!" Feli began to butter, cut and to pour the maple syrup on the pancakes. "This is so good!" a bit of maple syrup dribbled out of the corner of Italy's mouth. Canada noticed, stood up, and walked over to where Italy was sitting. He kneeled down next to Italy, and licked the syrup from his mouth. Acting like nothing had happened, Italy finished chewing and kissed Matthew gently. Canada licked Italy's sweet, sugary bottom lip.

"Mmm...Mattie..." Italy blushed, moaning slightly, turning to face Matthew and deepen the kiss. Canada swiped some syrup from the plate and traced Italy's neck with his sticky-sweet fingers. Italy shivered at the soft touch. Matthew licked the trail of syrup he made along his lovers neck. Feliciano mewled when he felt the warm mouth and wet tongue lapping the sweet mess on his very sensitive neck.

"V-ve! Matthew! T-that...it's making me warm! It tickles!" Feliciano squealed and squirmed as Matthew held him close.

"Oh? Making you warm? Where?" Matthew looked up and cradled Feli's face, feeling his warm cheeks.

"V-ve...I'll show you later, I want to finish eating..." Feliciano blushed, and kissed Matthew once more as his lover stood up and walked back to his chair and resumed eating. They finished their dinner, and Feli touched his now slightly sticky neck.

"Ve...can I take a shower?" Italy asked.

"Yeah. Let me clean up a bit first, and then I'll turn it on for you." Matthew blushed a bit at the hidden meaning. After he rinsed the dishes, and put them into the heavy-duty dishwasher, Matthew escorted Feliciano into the bathroom and turned the water on warm. This was still an awkward situation, with the newly-declared feelings of love and such.

"If you twist it this way," Matthew twisted to his left."it gets hotter. Be careful. If you turn it too far, the water can come out scalding." he warned his lover. "If you twist it the other way," he twisted it to the right. "It gets colder. Can you do it?"

"Ve! Yeah! Let me try!" Feliciano turned the knob very slowly to the left, and put his hand over the perfectly warm water. "Ahh...it's nice! Hey Mattie?"

"Yeah?" Matthew answered, and his iPhone beeped. "Oh, hold on a second." he checked his phone, and jumped up. "YEAH! WHOO-HOO! Vancouver won this round!" he speed dialed America, his twin brother.

"Hello, Mattie." the unamused American deadpanned.

"YOU CAN SUCK IT ALFRED, I KICKED YOUR ASS AGAIN!" Matthew laughed. And Italy smiled at how loud and happy he was. Mattie hung up after yelling to his brother about how he has to pay up.

"What was that about, Mattie?" Feliciano giggled.

"O-oh! Ahahaha sorry, I forgot you were there." Matthew kissed Feli's forehead. "Sorry, Vancouver Canucks just kicked Boston Bruins asses! It was one to nothing in the last 20 seconds of the game! Hahahaha! Oh, right. You had a question?" Canada placed his phone on the bathroom counter, closest to the door, and away from the running water.

**So, I feel like ending it here for now! Sorry for not adding translations in my other parts of this...it's too much of a hassle to change it...i hope you liked it, there's more to come!**

Translations:

Italian:

_Si gratzie, il mio eroe Canadese-_ Thank you, my Canadian hero

_Andiamo!_- lets go!

_bene-_good


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: yeah so I decided to continue on with this...i always have to write smut!

"YOU CAN SUCK IT ALFRED! I KICKED YOUR ASS AGAIN!" Matthew laughed, and Feliciano smiled at how enthusiastic he was. Matthew hung up after yelling to his twin brother about how Alfred has to pay up.

"What was that about Mattie?" Feli giggled.

"O-oh! Ahaha, I'm sorry, I forgot you were there." Feli blushed when he heard the light northern accent. Matthew kissed Feliciano's forehead. "Sorry, the Vancouver Canucks just kicked the Boston Bruin's asses! It was one-to-nothing in the last 20 seconds of the game! Hahaha! Oh, right. You had a question?" Matthew placed his phone on the bathroom counter closest to the cracked door, away from the running water.

"It was this." Feli splashed Mattie with the warm water. "I want you to get in with me." Matthew chuckled, and took off his slightly wet hoodie, throwing it on the ground.

"OK." Matthew said, and smiled, his victory over America left him happy, and willing to please.

Feli gasped as Matthew removed his glasses and his white T-shirt, leaving his slightly toned, pale skin showing. Feliciano blushed and ran his warm, wet hand along Matthew's newly exposed skin. Matthew shivered and kissed Feliciano lightly on the lips, and started to unbutton Feli's white dress shirt. Feli pushed Mattie against the cool, damp bathroom wall and fumbled to undo his belt and to unzip his pants.

From what Feli felt, Matthew was already hard. He slid off his shoes and socks, and assisted Feliciano in removing his pants. All of Matthew's clothes were piled into a corner behind the door. Now Feli's clothes had to come off.

Matthew pressed his warm body against Feliciano's clothed body, and began to unzip Feli's pants. He could feel the growing bulge beneath his hands, and the heat radiating from his lover.

"V-ve! M-Matteo!" Italy mewled softly, unknowingly wiggling into Matthew's waist. He managed to kick his clothes into the same pile as Canada's. Matthew moaned and twirled Italy around so that they were facing each other. They held hands as they stepped into the warm water.

Feli pushed Mattie against the cold tile wall and kissed him with a special passion that only an Italian could hold. Matthew wrapped his arms around Feliciano's waist, pulling the young Italian's soft, tanned body against his own. The warm water slid in quick droplets down their bodies.

"C-can you please help w-wash my back?" Feliciano blushed and looked to the side.

"_Oh my god, he looks so cute like that!"_ Matthew's heart skipped a beat, and then thumped faster as he blushed deeply, more blood rushing to his vital regions.

"Yeah I'll do it, hold on please." Matthew hurried out of the shower and into the cold hallway. He grabbed two white towels and washcloths embroidered with red maple leaves. He returned to the humid bathroom, the warm steam swirling around him as he walked in, leaving the door cracked.

Italy peeked his head from the shower doors, and smiled brightly as his love returned. Matthew set the towels on the clean toilet seat cover, grabbing the washcloths and returning to the warm air of the shower. He saw the water dripping from Feli's auburn hair, trickling down his neck, past his nipples, sliding down his stomach, and around his-

"Mattie? Will you help?" Feli asked again, with slight desperation in his voice. Mattie kissed his lover deeply, pressing their bodies together hard. They moaned quietly, their gasps smothered by their hot kisses. Feliciano's arms linked behind Matthew's head, and Matthew's hands slid down Italy's wet stomach.

Matthew chuckled deeply and began attacking Feliciano's soft, tanned neck, leaving small red marks in his wake. Italy shivered, and felt the blood pound even harder in his vital regions. "Matthew, _per favore!" _Feliciano gasped loudly, and Mattie fell into the spell of his cuteness. He grabbed both his and Italy's cocks in his large, gentle hand, and began rubbing them together. Feli's cock was much shorter, but thicker than Matthew's, whose was longer and thinner, but big none-the-less.

They moaned, and Italy's curl bobbed when he threw his head back in pleasure, catching Mattie's attention. Reaching up with his unused left hand, Matthew ran his wet fingers lightly over the length of Italy's also wet curl.

"Mmmn~!" Feliciano gasped again. "A-Ahn! M-Matthew!" Feli somehow managed to reach his hand up into Matthew's hair and find his curl.

"A-ahh! M-Mon dieu!" Canada nearly lost it when Italy pulled and rubbed his curl. Soon they were both cumming, each other's names on their lips. Italy slumped into Canada's arms, and they carefully sat on the wet shower ground, panting.

"I love You, Matthew." Feliciano said, very seriously, the water droplets framing his face, making him look very tantalizing and mature. Matthew blushed.

"Oh, Feliciano..." Matthew smiled brightly, leaning forward to softly kiss Italy on the lips. "i love You too! This all I ever wanted in my life! I-I've loved You since we were in high school together!"

*end scene*


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **soooo, here we go with the smut! This is directly after the shower scene in ch 3! Mine and** Canadian Spoon's** 14 month anniversary just passed! And to think when I had started writing this, it had only been two months! .i love You sooo much and I hope that were together forever! Yeah I know that's cheesy and all…anyways, I hope that this story brings everyone who reads it happiness!

* * *

><p>"Oohhh~! Your room is so neat and pretty! I love it!" Italy was fascinated with Matthew's room. Matthew chuckled as Feli ran around touching various maple-leaf-adorned objects.<p>

Feliciano ran over to the red, white, and black king size bed. It looked very professional and neat. He jumped on it on all fours, his smooth, tanned ass completely showing from one of Matthew's long, white, short-sleeved work shirts. The soft, fluffy bed poofed up around him.

Feli rested his head on his hands, which were folded in front of him. He sighed sweetly, Matthew's gaze never leaving the small body.

"_Do it Mattie~ you know you want to! Make him your own! Make him scream your name!" _the naughty side of his conscience screamed at him, the better, sweeter side of his thoughts not given a chance as Matthew sauntered over to his bed.

Feli gazed up at the navy-eyed Canadian. At that moment, what was left of Matthew's self-control snapped. In a breath, he had slid behind Feli, pulling the soft, tan body against his own pale skin.

"Oh~ do you now?" Matthew teased his voice thick with the northern accent. He chuckled when Feliciano's face turned red. Matthew leaned down, kissing Feli very softly, trailing his gentle kisses from Feli's lips, to tickle his pink ears with his hot breath.

"Matt- a-ah~" Feli began, but then moaned as he felt Matthew's slowly hardening length rub against his entrance.

"Oh Feli~" Matthew smirked, feeling his boyfriend stiffen under him. "Don't you know?" Matthew teased, feeling Feliciano's body growing hotter even faster. "_ahh it's always so easy to get him going~."_

"W-what?" Feli shook slightly.

"I love you~" Matthew whispered hotly into Feli's soft ear. "And I want to make love to you." Matthew's hands trailed up to Feli's neck, brushing the sensitive skin there and began undoing the buttons on the shirt. Feliciano moaned softly as Matthew's lips connected to the soft skin of his neck.

"M-Matthew~ I-i love you too!" Feli smiled and moaned again as Matthew's gentle, pale fingers brushed lightly over his hardening nipples. Matthew chuckled into Feli's neck as he swept his hands gently down Feli's sensitive stomach, the muscles quivering under Mattie's touch.

"You mean more than the world to me, _ma doux ange_~" Matthew smiled, his gentle hand slipping between Feliciano's thighs, eliciting a excited moan from Feli's rosy lips. Matthew's hand carefully and teasingly wrapped around Feli's hard cock. It was already dripping clear pre-cum from its tip.

Matthew worked hard, pumping and massaging Feli's cock until Feli quivered, his muscles contracting and then relaxing, spurting his warm, salty seed into Matthew's hand and over both of their thighs. Feli panted- leaning back against Matthew- to try and catch his breath.

"M-Matthew." Feli's voice was hoarse from crying out in pleasure, so he swallowed and tried to speak again. "Matthew, thank you so much! I love you, I love you, I looter you!" Feli sat up and stretched out his back, turning around to face Matthew. He scooted forward, climbing back onto Mattie's lap. Feli leaned in, pressing his soft lips against Matthews own.

Matthew sighed happily, thinking how he'd never been truly happy until this moment. He opened his eyes after he broke the passionate kiss and saw a very smug-looking Feliciano gazing back at him. Matthew looked at him quizzically before Feli slid his hands between their bodies, rubbing at the bulge in Matthew's pants.

Matthew's face immediately lit on fire, unable to think as the light friction shot intensely through his veins. Without thinking, he moaned, just as needy as Feli was a minute ago. Feli smirked, his lips meeting Mattie's hard and passionately. Feli's tongue slipped through their rough kisses, caressing and twirling with Matthews equally rough one.

Feli managed to unzip Matthew's pants as Matthew's hands reached up and tangled into Feli's soft, auburn hair. The Canadian gasped, and moaned, feeling just as aroused and needy as Feli. Feli's small hand wrapped around Matthew's hot, long and hard cock. His skin was smooth, no trace of hair around his genitals.

Feli's hand seemed very skilled, and in the back of Matthew's head, he was very surprised. Feli also pumped and squeezed his hand, using the pre-cum as lubricant. After a few rough strokes, Matthew moaned Feli's name, and came, soiling the white shirt he had given Feli and covering their glistening, sweaty stomachs.

They panted, Feli collapsing onto Matthew's firm chest. They kissed again, this time their kisses filled with love and adoration.

"Matthew, ti amo. I love you." Feli's smile was huge, his teeth bright in the room's golden glow. His cheeks were a rosy pink, nearly matching his lips. He snuggled closer into Matthew's chest.

"Oh, Feliciano." Matthew sighed happily, running his fingers through Feli's smooth, air dried hair. "I love you too. Je t'aime~" He smiled, and yawned, wrapping his arms around Feli's waist. Feliciano giggled, sighing contently and yawned.

"Did you know Mattie? Yawns are contageous!" Feli's smile was suddenly overcome by another, longer yawn. Matthew yawned at the same time, and they laughed together. Feli settled back into Matthew's arms after they got cleaned up and changed the sheets.

"Buena notte, mio amore! Sogni d'oro. Goodnight my love, and sweet dreams!" Feliciano said, kissing Matthews lips once, and snuggling into his warm neck. Matthew chuckled quietly.

"Bonne nuit, mon amour. De beaux reves! Same to you, my love." Matthew smiled, pulling Feli closer to him and rubbing his back. Soon, Feliciano's breathing evened out, and he fell into sleep. Matthew's eyes fluttered closed as he joined his sweet boyfriend in his slumber.

* * *

><p>AN: yeah so when i started writing this chapter...that was a very long time ago...5 months...yeah time goes by too fast when you're having so much fun! :D so NOW it's been 14 months since **Canadian Spoon** and i started going out! yeah and i'm lazy! T minus one week and one day until I'M OFFICIALLY A SENIOR! i'm sooo excited! anyways, please read and review! i love you guys 3 and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
